rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Urie Jakkan
Urie Jakkan Sicarius; 'once ruler of several towns and cities whom turned his back on life after it gave him trouble after trouble. For a time, he served the Kharidian Es'ir clan and believes he owes them a 'life debt'. He is 31 years old. Urie Sicarius is an active character. He is played by the user commonly known as Letx. Biography Prologue It was the year 129 of the Fifth Age, and while the Kharid-Menaphite war had officially ended with the peace pact between Menaphos and Al Kharid twenty years before, violence was still raging on throughout the desert region. Menaphos, Sophanem and Pollnivneach were all targets for Al Kharidian spies, sent to discover classified information known only by the top men of the Menaphites. Assassins were used by both sides to wipe out high positions and commanders of the opposing force with the intent to cause the opposition to head into disarray. Hate, anxiety and fear were the dominant feelings of the desert. Karuq Jakkan was watching Pollnivneach when he first met Erith Jonston, a young Varrockian archaeologist visiting the Kharid region to gain data for the Museum on the Pyramids. He thought she was acting suspisciously and attacked the poor woman. He abused her, and even crossed the line when he commited and unforgivable act that led to her pregnancy. They both knew that their families would not accept such a disgraceful act. They were forced to pretend they were in love, which led them both to take an oath of secrecy to never speak of the incident again. The pair then became married; in a private wedding, and hid together in Sophanem, away from most of the Kharid-Menaphite war action; to create a safe haven for the future baby. As the years passed, Erith Jakkan found herself pregnant five times. This resulted in her children which consisted of Zhandar, born in 129; Ghualar, in 134; Alimara, the only daughter, in 139; and finally, the twins; Urie and Urhen in 143. In order to keep a flow of money in for the children, Karuq became a Priest and Erith became a part-time carpenter. Life was blissful for the Jakkan family whom were gifted with so many healthy children, but the situation was not always so perfect, which the following years would come to prove. An Uneasy Adolescence The growing amount of children soaked up most, if not all, of the Jakkan wealth and food. They struggled to cope, but of course they tried to keep the children unaware of this. The year 143rd of the Fifth Age, Bennath 11th saw the tax steep upwards in desperate attempts for the war effort. Karuq and Erith did not have enough money to pay, but they saw an extreme alternative. Ghualar, only 9 years old, was to be sold into slavery. They felt so much guilt as Ghualar was roughly taken from them, but without any struggle, much to Ghualar's dismay and confusion. They were never told of what actually happened to him, but rumours said he was taken to the Kharidian Duel Arena. He died there a few years later. When the other siblings asked his whereabouts, Karuq and Erith would always solemnly reply "He's somewhere safe". Urie and Urhen, being twins, both turned 5, and were put into some education. Because they were getting older, Erith had more freedom to continue her carpentry, and collect in more money. They were placed in a local 'school'; a large building that was actually rather worse for wear, and the teacher would usually teach them outside of the 'classroom' with low standard tools. Despite this, Urie was actually rather good in most classes, recieving high marks for his effort and ability. A year later with Urie now aged 6 the eldest sibling, Zhandar, announced he was leaving home. He packed his bags and set off a week later, to Varrock, supposedly because he wanted to research some data inside the Museum. Urie always joked with his friends that it was because of a girl, but he never revealed it to his family. Hostilities occured inside the Sophanem Menaphite church when Karuq and his long-time rival, Mohammad, began to give each other verbal abuse, which increased by the day. It resorted to physical action; violence inside the church was not tolerated and both would have been kicked out if not for the cold-blooded murder of Karuq Jakkan. Mohammad hauled the body away and threw it into the southern sea, away from prying eyes. The other Menaphites seemed to not notice, or even be bothered by this; they thought Karuq had merely went away or had quit. Years passed, and Erith grew ever worried when Karuq never came home. She stayed awake, praying to the Pantheon that he would arrive home, smiling, open armed, acting like he had never disappeared. Urie, Urhen and Alimara were also curious. The news eventually came, when a fishing ship hauled up a corpse instead of a shark. It was identified as Karuq Jakkan, and was given back to the family. They stared on in disbelief. Urie, only 9 years old, was fatherless. It created a massive impact on his education. His marks slipped at first, then decreased dramatically. Urie became the dunce. He never talked to anyone. All his friends looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was. It's not like he cared what they thought. He just wanted his father back. Alimara soon left. She was 15 and ripe for marriage, and married a foreign man from Misthalin. Her husband was in a military faction known as "the Void Knights", so she joined them alongside him. A small celebration was held for the marriage, but little else took place. They were still in grief over the loss of Karuq. Urie finished school eventually at 14, and began a part time job training some of the slaves. Urhen did little to nothing at home. He left a few years later, too, at 18, to work as a soldier. No reasoning was given, he just went. Urie was left all alone with his mother, Erith, to try and better his rough life. ' ' Then Hell Came During the 169th Year of the Fifth Age, Sophanem and Menaphos were both put under quarantine, which was met with curiousity from neighbouring settlements. It was due to a spread of plagues, sent by 'the Devourer', Amascut. It marked the populace with facial red spots, while swarms of locusts entered the city and ate the food. The cows of the city; an important source of food, for both milk and beef, were infected with a disease that left their milk horrible and their meat inedible. Swarms of bloated frogs also came to the city, washed up on the Elid river; giving a threat to the people. The entire city went quiet and harboured themselves, stopping any major projects and even leaving slaves unmanaged. Menaphos soon found out, and a large slave riot began in the poor district which had to be controlled by the city guard. Urie's overprotective to the point of abusive mother, worried for the sake of her remaining child, also put an entire lockdown on their house. All of those in the family that were left had to stay inside and watch the rest of the city suffer. She knew that they barely had enough supplies and food to last a month or so, but she did so regardless. In fact, she even sent her son to fetch some more food, and if he caught the plague whilst doing so, she would not let him return. Urie reached adulthood and he was still harboured inside. His mother caught the plague at his 18th, so Urie had to look after her. Even she was weak and sickly, she still managed to hold an iron grip on her family. Despite this fact, Urie was determined to keep her safe and alive, giving her most of the food and water they owned; Urie was beginning to starve and turn weak, too, due to this fact. Going Solo Weeks of hell passed and desperate times called for desperate measures. Urie's mother, Erith, was gradually getting weaker and weaker until she was close to dying. She worried for the sake of her child, and she wanted to set him free, so to speak; to let him run away from this tradegy. So, Erith commanded the remaining child, Urie to go, and never come back. He was defiant and stood against her wishes. He stayed and continued to look after his sickly mother. Another week later, and disaster struck. Urie, somehow, caught the plague and Erith felt horrible. She commanded him once again to get the hell out, but he protested against it. Meanwhile, when he was cleaning up the floor of the house, she threw a bag at him. With the little strength she had, she went over to him and hit him, continuing to shout verbal abuse until he left. She had a knife in her hand, and Urie thought she was going to stab him; instead, she gave it to him and told him it was for any danger. Then, she hit him once again and marched him over towards the door, before she opened it and threw him out with the bag. Urie stayed at the entrance and begged to stay, tears in his eyes and desperation in his voice, but to no avail. She ignored him. He finally realised what he had to do, and solemnly trudged to the north entrance of the city, not glancing at any of the ghastly sights visible, before he found a crack in the wall and exited his birthplace.. Northward Bound For days, days and days on end, Urie trudged through the sand dunes, navigating north with a trusty map that he gained from his family. He had seemed to have picked the worst time to leave the shelter of Sophanem, as a vicious sandstorm crept its way of the desert landscape and settled itself just north of said city; trapping Urie in an absolute hell with little shelter. Whenever he could, Urie paused his journey and admist the sandstorm, he began to make a high sand dune in the shape of a semi-circle, and rest in the area while he drank the few waterskins and ate the few loaves of bread that he took with him. The Menaphite Pantheon blessed him on the fifteenth day, as Urie, shattered and broken from the lack of food and water and rest, stumbled upon the Elid. He went straight into it, swimming around and washing quite happily before filling up his waterskins and continuing north, having identified this as the Elid river, and thus, Pollnivneach was dead north. It was not long after when he reached the town, and he began to explore it. He was given strange and horrified looks, though, as Urie still had plague spots ridden over his cheeks. Urie tried to rent a house from a seller, but was charged extra for his looks. Despite the clear discrimination, he paid extra and was allowed to use the house for a while. He settled there and lived normally, although his mother had given him no idea of what to do, and so, Urie was unemployed and his money stash began to decrease. It was on a visit to The Asp & Snake bar that he met a local woman, who turned out to be Nineveh Es'ir. She clearly didn't like his illness, and thus gave him some potions of her brother's to find a cure. He took one, and strangely, it was the right one; though he didn't know at the time. They introduced themselves, and when she travelled westwards to the Asgarnia region, Urie accompanied her. The Es'ir Clan Strangely, the Es'ir had been given a castle by a fellow servant, Vestimir Baudlesti, who had been grieving over the loss of his wife and wanted to rid himself of the casle which kept many memories of her. The Es'ir accepted, and moved their operations over into the castle. Urie became familiar with several other Es'ir members and servants whilst he was staying. He even found out that his twin brother; Urhen Jakkan, was working as a servant, too! The young man had been considering to stay with them, and after Nineveh having saved his life, he pledged his allegiance to the family for all of time. Nineveh remarked that forever was a long time, but he simply replied that he was determined to do so, anyway. On one occassion, a stranger entered the castle and was spotted. He was questioned several times his name, but he did not reply, and out of anger, he was promptly murdered on the spot. Urie was rather surprised at the ferociousness of the event. He didn't need to be told, though, and he quickly cleaned up the mess. Days passed, and little went on until Rosemary Es'ir, wife of Aquila Es'ir, decided to go on a trip to Karamja while Nineveh was absent from the group. Rose had been put in charge and wanted to give the group some fun. They were told to pack for it, and they set off soon after on the boat. To everyone's amusement, Rose, with the help of her son, Smoke, managed to sail the ship herself! They landed at Musa Point, and headed across the island to Brimhaven. They stopped at the volcano, though, as a few Es'ir members wanted to go inside and check it out, but it was decided not to. They continued on to Brimhaven, and ate some food at the pub. Mostly, after that, everyone did their own thing. Urie guarded the house that Smoke went inside. Urie, Smoke and another servant began to head back to the ship. Urie got there first, and was confused to see Vestimir alone on the ship. Vestimir threatened him, and when Urie did nothing, Vestimir shoved him off the ship and into the water. None of the others saw this incident, so Vestimir got off with it freely. Urie regained consciousness and rushed back to the port at Musa Point. He was saddened and terrified with the fact that they had left without him, and it even drove him into insanity. He went down the rope by the volcano, and settled behind some rocks wich became his 'home'. In hope that they would find him, he managed to scrape a rock with a message saying how he was mad and they should leave him. He did not want to become a burden to them. A few days passed, and a search party, lead by Rose found him in the volcano. Taking no heed of the warning, they talked to him; but failed to recieve anything that made sense. They decided to knock him out and took him back to the castle. He was awoken, and questioned, and Urie gradually regained his sanity. When he said Vestimir had done it, the Es'ir members became angry at his actions, and tried to find Vestimir. Vestimir was no where to be found. Nineveh returned after a while, and a bond continued to grow between her and Urie. They grew feelings for one another, but none had the courage to admit it. Nineveh found the courage, and admitted it to Urie, but in a way he didn't understand - she said that she 'liked' him. Urie thought she did anyway, so replied that he liked her too. He was unfamiliar with romantic relationships; he had none of the sort back home. He was a bit curious, and so he asked Jade Es'ir what Nin meant. She knew and explained to Urie, who rushed out to find her. He admitted his real feelings for her, and even kissed her. It was certainly the start of something, but as time would tell, it would soon be the end, too. An Abrupt End Urie took a trip to Falador; mainly the Rising Sun Inn. He found his old friend and now enemy, Vestimir Baudlesti, waiting there. Urie was never one to fight, and instead of actually attacking him, he just sat down next to him and talked while they each took a drink. He wasn't paying too much attention to his own safety, so Vestimir put a dribble of some poison into Urie's drink, in addition to planting some kind of timer on Urie. Urie was none the wiser, and had it anyway. Vestimir insulted Urie afterwards and Urie responded by pushing him down the stairs. He left soon after. The group travelled back to Pollnivneach not long afterwards, and the poison soon came into play. One incident involved Urie wandering outside of his house and collapsing, gasping for breath and water. Jade was quick to act and gave him some water before anything worse could happen. Urie had a feeling he was going to die from it. He went back into his house and just waited. Nineveh came to his house and became very upset. He pleaded for her to not cry and stay strong, but she didn't listen. He tried to comfort her, too. He then asked if he could see inside her Pollnivneach house, and she accepted. He remarked it was nice, and then asked her to do a favour. He said that she should step down from the risky business of running the Es'ir, and just marry and have children and live a real life. She replied that she wanted that to be him. The pair went upstairs inside her house and an intimate event took place. He left the house a bit later, and the timer that had been planted on him activated, thus teleporting him to an unfamiliar house. Urie threw up after having been teleported for the first time. Curiousity killed the cat, and would soon kill Urie; he began to explore the house. He had to travel through an underground entrance to the main building, and he found ghastly corpses in said underground area. He ran through before he could throw up again, and emerged in the main building; in the same room as Vestimir, who was sitting smugly on a throne. Vestimir gave him a cure for the poison; having a more appealing way to deal with Urie, of which Urie drunk, before he knocked him unconscious. Urie awoke with his limbs spread apart, having been tied to a kind of cross. Vestimir then began his torture. He sliced his body; whipped his body, severed the right ear off, severed the right ring finger off, and taunted Urie when he removed Urie's left eye. Vestimir asked him what it was like to lose an eye, having lost an eye himself. Urie didn't reply, and stayed completely silent. Blood trickled out from his mouth due to having bit his tongue so hard. Vestimir poured oil over Urie, and then set him alight. Urie screamed like he had never screamed before. His screams echoed around the entire mansion, and he didn't stop. He kept going, calling names of his friends and family. This was futile though, and Vestimir continued his practice. Urie's screams fell softer and softer, before not a sound was heard from him. Urie had died before Vestimir could carry out much more. Rose caught Vestimir in the act, and just when she was about to attack him, Vestimir teleported to Pollnivneach with the corpse. The corpse was hung up and this time, Smoke caught him in the act. He alerted the rest of the Es'ir, and the group hurried over. Urie's body was cut down and left on the sand. The Es'ir then took turns to hurt Vestimir and eventually murdered him, and Urie's body was taken away from the scene and hidden by a slave. Back to Life Four years after Urie's brutal death Aquila Es'ir, otherwise known as Nal Sicarius, revived the servant back into life. Urie suffered amnesia and had little to no knowledge of almost everything. Aquila didn't fill him in, either; he left the confused man alone after having completed his job. Urie eventually began to regain his memory, and since has changed his entire attitude to life. He travelled back to Pollnivneach in hope of finding a member of the Es'ir, but alas, for he could not find any. This has left him in the current state of depression. He then realised he would probably never find one again, and started make a new beginning for himself by working odd jobs around Pollnivneach in return for a bit of money and or food to keep him going. One usual day, when Urie was sweeping sand out of a shop, he managed to find one of the Es'ir members; Jade Es'ir. After a discussion about past events and a catch-up, Urie was permitted to live along with her. Time passed and life continued, ever so dull. He became bored of his work after a few weeks, but then a friend gave him some of his wares. He instructed Urie to travel north, to the town of Al Kharid, and deliver and sell his goods to his customers there. This gave Urie the opportunity he desired. A chance to take a break; and so he took it. In Al Kharid He soon began to feel a regret after moving his operations to Al Kharid; the town was much duller than where Urie considered his new home, Pollnivneach. In his opinion, it was hardly worth arriving; barely any of the customers actually came to see his friend's stock. He was too focused on selling the products that he had been given, afraid of returning home a failure, to notice that the Emir, Arhus Kahir, resigned from office, and was replaced by a member of the Hawke family, who chose to use the title King instead. Weeks passed and the King seemed to have disappeared. Urie himself had heard, from some drunken youngsters who clearly made no effort to conceal their dislike of the King, that he had travelled west; to Burthorpe. His stock was going nowhere, so he packed in into crates as before and set off, on behalf of himself, to see what the King was up to. He took the ship route, sailing from Al Kharid to Taverley, which took about a week or so. He had hated the journey so far; he had thrown up several times due to seasickness. At least he wouldn't be doing this again, anyway. He arrived and headed straight northwards, and was about to walk into the castle when a figure stopped him. Unbeknownst to Urie, it was in fact the King; and he had some news. He was old, and had decided to resign from service too; Urie being the first Kharidian he met, he gave the leadership to him, despite Urie's protests. Even on the trip back, where he threw up more, he still could not believe that past few days of his life. A Sense of Duty Shortly after his return to Al Kharid, a local Elder proposed Urie wed his eldest daughter. For financial and diplomatic reasons, he agreed to become betrothed to a complete stranger. Naturally, he had his doubts, but once the deal was made there was no going back. He had to go along with it. Before she even arrived, Urie was already in business. A member of the Detryke family, Seth; a family in the middle of a war between their rival, the Trykes, met with him. Urie agreed that he could reside in Al Kharid to lie low, Seth having said that not a thing would be suspected. Not long after, a freelance slayer, whom Urie imagined was a bounty hunter, requested a job; he was given the job of being the Emir's personal slayer. Then, finally, a shady group of 3 arrived. They turned out to be Sicarius. They had heard that the Emir was offering sanctuary, along with he had the ability to provide them with resources in exchange to be a defence. Thinking nothing of it at the time, he accepted, like he had done with everything else that day. A day or so later, Urie's fiancée, named Alya-Ali-Hani, arrived in Al Kharid; he was not present at the time to greet her, and he suspected she would probably hate him for that, but he did not mind. He was only 'with her' because he had to be. His adviser, Issar Ankar was there, though, so he did. Urie, despite not being present, soon enough find out what had happened that evening; a Burthorpian had supposedly assaulted his fiancée and his adviser, and Issar had taken the situation into his own hands; he had ordered the execution of him. Not all was bad, though; a diplomat from the distant Renderran Isles arrived and after a discussion, an alliance was declared. Urie was furious at Issar's reckless act; the threat of war was imminent by the Burthorpians, who would surely not take a death or their own lightly. He discussed what to do with his Guard Captain, the previous Emir; Arhus Kahir and Seth Detryke. They decided to punish him, and that they would. He took it upon himself to deliver the justice. Urie was only angered more by Issar's insolence, and even more so by putting the blame on Alya. With a small audience, he cut off Issar's left hand with his own knife with no regret, leaving him in pain and his table and knife soaked in blood. Urie commanded Arhus to get someone to clean it up and left the Palace. A member of his audience followed him out and revealed his name; Zaovyr Es'ir. The memories he still remembered flooded back, and Urie thought he was cursed; that the name Es'ir will forever haunt him. He managed to keep his sanity in front of Zaovyr, who became the Grand Vizier, but inside he was troubled. Urie wrote a letter of apology to Burthorpe, which was sent by a trusty courier. Varis Knives, their King, later responded positively, and they managed to sort out an alliance. Soon after, he recieved a letter from the Coalition, requesting assistance in the fight against the Dragonkin Worshippers. He declined when he sent a letter back. Within the same space of time, Urie decided to promote Seth Detryke to an adviser; and so he did. The Emir's troubled past caught up with him; a man by the name of Talbot arrived in Al Kharid. When Urie met him, his attitude and appearance was similar to that of Vestimir Baudlesti. Urie figured that Talbot knew, and he was going to kill him. He ordered Zaovyr to "take care" of Talbot; Urie later recieved Talbot's head as a present. Urie had tried to keep his real feelings guised, but he ended up questioning himself. Surely, he was going insane; his past had come back to haunt him. He wasn't fit for the job of running a town. He wasn't fit for anything. He considered suicide; the easy way out. He eventually calmed down and travelled to Yanille by sea; he met with the local Duke, Darius, and they organised another alliance. Urie considered his actions good; he was keeping Al Kharid in safety from foreign kingdoms. Nevertheless, Urie soon cracked under the pressure, and could take it no more. At the end of the day, in the evening, of the start of "Project Safeguard", he packed his bags and went to leave; he found Zaovyr before him. Urie explained his feelings and eventually granted Zaovyr the title of Emir. He had hopes for him; he knew he could manage it as he certainly couldn't. With that, Urie abandoned Al Kharid, and faced the tough trek home. Important Interlude Urie set off without a goodbye to any of those he had called friends or allies. Perhaps the Pantheon disapproved of his decision; a day after his trip through Shantay Pass, and as he was camped out in the desert, its harsh landscape brought upon a fierce sandstorm which he barely got through. It was a serious struggle against his body; he thought he was going to die. After a day of suffering, it died down and he was able to continue back south. He arrived back in Pollnivneach and checked to see how Jade was faring. After a conversation, Urie discovered she had feelings for him; he had no idea how to respond, but practically pretended he shared the same. He realized he couldn't live a lie and refused to stay with her. He went south again. The recent Pharaoh of Menaphos and Sophanem died during his trip with no heir; the authorities of the cities had no idea what to do, given their current, desperate situation. They decided to call upon checking documents for previous nobility and royalty. Their search was almost futile until they found records of the Menaphite Champion Jek Jakkan, an ancestor of Urie. They also found Urie's previous experience with ruling urban areas and considered him a good picking. He was contacted and given no choice, Urie had to accept the duty. Despite the fact he had refused to keep leading people, his reign began prosperous; Urie remembered the cure he had found before and was able to give some to the city, who then copied it. The plague was no more! The twin cities were finally able to break free of their hold and rise up to prosper once more, even if the road up was to take decades. They finally had hope. Urie still doubted himself. Daily, he prayed to the Pantheon for guidance; one day, his prayer was answered. Alya, his partner from Al Kharid, had found him. He discovered she was pregnant and expecting his child. Urie was astounded; he was to become a father, his life-long desire! He had never felt such a sense of euphoria before. Alya then officially became his wife and Urie looked to the future happily. Urie's Dark Deeds On a business trip to Pollnivneach, Urie made a mistake. After his meeting, he took to the Asp & Snake bar for a relaxing session. He was the only patron inside before a woman came in; they had a conversation, despite Urie's previous judgement and lack of wanting to talk, they found they were so similar. Laila, as it were, had been in slavery and had been scarred. Urie felt a strange connection; he had no idea what was on his mind when he allowed himself, a married man, to sleep with her. Guilt filled him up; he was fit to burst. After an emotional talk, he left Laila and went home, fighting an inner battle with which he was losing. He had no choice but to tell Alya what he had done; she took it better than he expected. She didn't explode, she just quietly left to "discuss things with her father". Urie, the wreck he was, could not cope. She gave him comfort, and now that comfort had gone, along with his unborn child. He sobbed until his heart was raw and resorted to self-harm by flagellation to deal with it. His friend from Al Kharid, Zaovyr, returned and met with Urie. They had a catch-up talk and Urie explained his situation. When Zaovyr asked about Alya leaving, Urie lied. Nevertheless, Zaovyr didn't doubt him and pledged his loyalty once more; Urie awarded him with an advisory rank in his court. Dark thoughts niggled in the back of his mind, tempting him to do things he had never done before. When he saw a whore waiting outside a house at night, he erupted; his blame was forced upon her, and he brutally murdered her. Her partner whom she had just been with saw and Urie killed him too, his vengeance satisfied. The city was put on alert with the two murders and none expected Urie to have done it. Urie went away once more; he couldn't stay. He went north to Al Kharid, a place of mixed memories for him. If only he had decided not to; he found silks similar to what his family had worn and caused a disturbance between him and the trader, before Nineveh found him. Urie couldn't contain his emotions and practically exploded to her. He didn't understand why she wanted to find him until she admitted things of her past. Urie accepted her, regardless of what she'd done; she also told him of his child, Asyria, and how she felt. It was decided they'd stay together for mutual reasons. Taking a walk to calm himself not long later, he saw Issar once more; he felt angry that he had been disobeyed after he had explicitly warned him to stay away from him and out of his sight. Nobody else around, and Urie being corrupted, he harshly gave Issar a quick slit of the throat and left him to die in the sand. He felt little emotion when he did it. Service to the Sicarii ''A work in progress. Child of Chaos A work in progress; current time period. Appearance Facial Urie, like most, if not all other Kharidians, has jet black hair. His is neither long or short, and a fringe falls just over his eyes on the front; on the side, it covers half of the ear and finally, on the back, it ends at about the same height. His face is a sort of rounded triangle shape. His full-sized dark lips are seemingly always coiled into a solemn frown. Urie has high cheekbones and a definite jawline, which is normally covered with a blanket of rough stubble. A single, piercing amber-brown eye attracts attention; although, it is possible that with the intense gaze given, it can give the looker the chills. The other eye is covered with a dark fabric eyepatch, not out of style, but of out need. This is wrapped tightly around his entire head. In addition to his lost eye, Urie's right ear has also been cut off, leaving a patch of skin covering where the ear should be, which is also covered by the hair. Bodily Urie stands at roughly 5'10" at best; his body shape, which used to be rather feminine despite his gender, has since developed and became more muscular and masculine; however, he is still thin. He has a soft caramel coloured skin, evident from his birth and living in the Kharidian desert. His legs appear to be the limbs that add the greatest amount of height to him, looking to be a bit longer than his torso. Some may also notice the fact that Urie's right ring finger is no longer attached to his body, leaving only 3 fingers and a thumb. Only a tiny stump is all that is left from the ring finger. He also has large, deep gashes and thin, pale scars on his torso from his humiliation, variating from cuts from blades and burns from fire. They're abundant on his chest, upper arms, and back; they're not particularly off-putting, but they aren't that attractive either. Clothing Starting from the head, and as said previously, Urie wears an eyepatch to hide his missing eye. His entire torso is covered tightly with a dark black long-sleeve top. The front part of this has a rectangle made out of leather, which is strapped over the shoulders and at stomach height until they meet at the back, forming a sort of top of a 'H' on said area. Some woolen bands are coiled around Urie's lower arm, and a grey and white brace covers and protects his hands and wrists. He dons a pair of partly casual, partly stylish slacks, black in colour, which are kept in place by a double belt; a practical sort of belt which is usually used to carry extra tools, which, at the front, moves down the body, while still going around the waist in a 'D' shape, before attaching itself to the main part again at the back. His appearance is topped off with sturdy leather boots, which appear to be slip-ons with an extra strap for style. Personality Upon first glances, most can assume that Urie is a bitter, old-ish man, who practically hates everything in existence. This is usually confirmed by his cold, harsh exterior, and prominently negative attitude to life; one to pre-judge without the knowledge of the person. He tends to make an effort to continue a conversation with someone less familiar than others, as if he doesn't actually want to speak to them, but he wants to appear slightly friendly. He's one of those people who need something big to impress them. Inside, Urie's an emotional rollercoaster. Deep and hidden are his feelings of love, often which he sees as unrequited, and he forces them down. He feels like none of his lovers knew him for what he actually was or is. Urie feels sorrowful when even the tiniest of things spark his memories. He bottles his untold feelings up to the point of eruption. An alien thing to him, he now is full of hate and revenge. Urie has a lot of experience with some things and none with others, and that's no surprise when the two can clash together, to which Urie would detest with a burning passion. When new experiences offer themselves to him, he's quick to decline, an expectation of failure or just a feel of unease with something he's not accustomed to. Things could make him seem like a disappointment, and can quite easily make even the most easy-going of talks between him and another awkward. Since his humiliation, Urie has lacked a sense of security and self-esteem; he feels that it was taken from him, and he cannot regain it. This can lead him to be potentially rather aggressive in certain situations which demand of him, so, but he's not one to kill; he'll mainly just insult or hurt them minorly. As a young man, he often performed tasks which are commonly associated with the female gender, and he likes to keep this as a personal secret; one which he know will torment him if it escapes. He gives respect out to those who, in his eyes, deserve it; someone who has done right and who Urie generally admires. As the Emir title was given to him, most people believed he should be given a lot more respect, but it often annoyed him when they repeated such gestures such as a bow. His religious alignment is that of the Menaphite Pantheon, whom Urie used to be incredibly devout to considering his background; his father being a Priest in Sophanem. Since his father's death, Urie has almost turned his back on religion, and gives them less attention that he used to. He sometimes blames them for his misfortune, but equally praises them for his good tidings. Nowadays, he is starting to return back to religion, being a paranoid man. His preferred God is Tumeken. Trivia *Jakkan is actually pronounced '''Jsar-khan. *Despite being a man, he used to do a lot of womanly jobs and could have been considered 'feminine' in some aspects. *He is only half-Kharidian, but he seems to prefer to be regarded as fully Kharidian. *If using proper years, Urie's current Gielinor is actually the 173rd year of the Fifth Age. This messes up with public role-play, which always considers the current time to be the 169th year, meaning his birth date may not seem correct. *Urie has recurring nightmares that disturb him; replays of his humiliation. *He is slowly turning insane; a process that has haunted him since his revival. In addition, it is taking a long time to finally sink in to him that he is. *Regardless of whom he was with, he still held some form of affection for Nineveh. *Originally, Urie's name was going to be Urie Erphos-Jakkan. This idea was later scrapped before the character was created. *Urie knows three languages; Kharidian, Menaphosian and Common. *His theme is the Mombasa theme by Hans Zimmer, in the film Inception. *Urie's favourite colour is gold. *Urie is quite a traditionalist and dislikes being introduced to new ideals. His alignment is mostly that of a Lawful Neutral person. *He takes things quite literally; for example, Child Felix Sicarius joked he should "trim" a servus' ears due to her elven heritage and he did. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kharidian Category:Es'ir Clan Category:Menaphite Category:Royalty Category:Political Figure Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Sicarius